The Rose & the Thorn
by A Little Sparkle Dust
Summary: Elizabeth feels a sense of change in the wind, will the quiet, distant girl finally blossom? and what about the dark stranger who she can't help but dream about? A modern P&P : 3


Modern Version of pride and prejudice! With My favourite characters EVER! :D In my oppinion this chapter is a very very short and moves very slowly and sorry about that! It's just I didn't want the beginning to be more than someone can chew! ^^

Hope you enjoy this! My first Story upload so I am very excited! :D:D {Chapter 2 will be released when I indeed have time to finish it :) }

xx

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet, also known as Lizzy to those close to her, looked up suddenly from the book she had been reading. She could sense it, there was a slight difference in the air patterns which meant something in her life was going to change; Lizzy knew from past experiences that this could be either good or bad news to her so far peaceful morning.

School had not yet started but sometimes she went there early to read and appreciate the start of a new day, an act her lazy sisters and mother thought to be most bizarre. Only Jane Bennet had even the slightest understanding to the simple pleasures such as a glorious sunrise and the birds singing along. She also came early as Lizzy was quite fond of observing life and she enjoyed watching all the students arrive to school one by one. She then eventually noticed her sisters arriving with their mum in her pink car even though the family barely even lived five minutes away and she realised time must of flown by as they were not known for being on time and she was going to have to hurry otherwise she would be late too. She stood up a little too suddenly which caused her to feel dizzy and she bumped into someone, falling a little over dramatically onto the ground and bringing the person down with her.

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry-"Lizzy started saying then she felt herself blush when she saw the person she'd knocked over was Charles Bingley, The school heart throb. The girls went completely nuts over him and there was no surprise why with his reddish brown hair and soft blue eyes, especially compared to the immature, spotty boys who needed to buy deodorant that their high school mainly consisted of, Charles almost came across as some kind of god. Lizzy was included in the long line of admirers but she was not in love with him, it was more of a respect for his kindness and intelligence which Elizabeth found rare to find in people.

"It's ok, I wasn't really watching where I was going" he insisted, giving a killer smile but still rubbing his arm which he had fell on when Lizzy had basically pushed him over in an attempt to save herself and She felt rather selfish at this realization but even though Lizzy had been given one of those rare opportunities to converse with Charles Bingley she was not paying much attention to him but rather to the tall male who had been walking with Charles and managed to dodge her when she fell. She presumed he was new as she didn't recognize him which is unusual for Lizzy who because of her strange joy for people watching could remember almost every face in the whole school. He was extremely handsome, he might even beat the divine Charles with his topaz eyes and dark brown locks but Lizzy thought it a shame that he was glaring unpleasantly at her; She wasn't afraid of eye contact and glared at the deep onyx pupils of his eyes before he turned away and sighed as if she was the most annoying thing on the planet he had ever come into contact with. The male had certainly not made a good first impression on Lizzy and she felt rather offended.

She had been so distracted that she hadn't noticed that Charles had got up and was holding a hand out a hand to help her up. She blushed again to her dismay at the realization that she had forgotten she was even on the floor in the first place because of the stranger she had just met, this must of been written all over her face and the male stared at her with disgust. She accepted Charles's hand apologizing once again for her clumsiness, brushing the dirt off her skirt and marching off without acknowledging the other person before she said something rude that she might regret later. He might not even of meant to trample on her pride like he did.

William Darcy stared at the proud back that marched away and felt slightly impressed, he was used to girls shying away from his hostility but she had looked straight back at him. A reaction he had not expected and had broken the eye contact, something he was not used to doing and wasn't going to get into the habit of doing either. She had fantastic eyes, full of life but disappointingly she was a typical girl and her eyes had gone gooey when noticing Charles was there.

"Who was that?" He asked his best friend Charles Bingley who was still rubbing his arm pathetically from the small bruise he may have received. He looked back at the girl and started to blow on his arm while replying "Oh, that's Elizabeth. I'm pretty sure it's Elizabeth Bennet, why? Are you interested? She is really cute-" William shook his head to show he wasn't curious in that way "Nah, She's just another stupid girl. Did you see how she just stayed on the floor waiting for you to help her? I don't like girls like that"

Charles Shrugged and they didn't talk anymore about it while going to their lesson, William wondered how long he would be able to survive a school full of stupid people like the ones here as he watched people running down the corridors messing around and people copying others homework as they hadn't bothered to do their own, He hated this kind of behaviour as in his opinion you came to school to learn and anything else was a waste of time. How on earth had Charles survived a year here already was what he wanted to know. William and Charles had both been to private elite schools but Charles wanted to try something new and when Williams sister Georgiana had read Charles emails about this school she wanted to come here too and he had no choice but to go along with it as his parents would never agree to her going if he didn't go too. He walked into the classroom as Charles was stopped by a load of people trying to avoid anyone he might catch the attention of. He had no intention of making friends with people like these ones.

* * *

Chapter Two Coming ! {If all goes to plan! :) }


End file.
